Under Your Sheets
by Damnable
Summary: Naruto's a whore, and his life is so damn hard...NOT. Affected by his never ending libido, he decides to become a whore. A different kind of whore. A one that gets to decide who to serve. But what happens when he receives a guy he did not pick?


**Disclaimer: **Before I will forget this, Naruto does not belong to me. This plot probably does, though.

Well, this fic is going to be kind of lame because I didn't put much thought into it; I just felt like writing something, and I got really tired of waiting for Sasuke to appear on my HikaGo fic, and my Naruto there was starting to get bored. So this is a recompense for me. (To those who read 'In the Eye of the Storm', don't worry, I won't neglect it! Promise!)  
I still hope you'd like it, though.

**This fic is dedicated to my beloved Hao, whom i'm gonna eat Ramen with next wednesday!**  
Raven.

* * *

Naruto didn't like what he was seeing. 

That perverted idiot of employer of his tried shoving this man into his hands; and he definitely did not want him. That red hair was definitely exotic; but the dead, creepy look in his eyes… and the way he just kept on staring at Naruto while talking to his supervisor just made him want to fidget and shrink away.

But of course he didn't do that. That would be too damn humiliating. And how the hell would he live with himself with the knowledge that some _man_, just _any_ man, scared him?

He wondered what the hell Jiraya was thinking about the frightening male. Was he really going to let him 'rent' one of the people here?.. _For god's sake_, Naruto felt a shiver running down his spine as he thought of all the young men around here with the chance of getting this guy.

The idea of having him _himself_ almost freaked him out; and it was that moment when he understood just how lucky he was to have his sensei as his boss. _Well, not exactly 'boss', but definitely something akin to it_.

…

As the meeting was over, Jiraya got up and held his hand out towards the redhead named Gaara; he had to retrieve it without shaking the other man's hand, though. Well, he didn't really expect it to happen, since the young male was rather looking like a sociopath, but for business sake, he still had to be polite.

Glancing back at the blond that was sitting next to him at the corner of the room all along, he scowled. "Oi, aren't you going to say anything, you insolent brat?"

All Naruto did was shrug and flicked two fingers next to his brow in a sending-off gesture. Not that the redhead would have seen that, because he was out of the room at the moment Jiraya handed him the keys, and when the door was shut, Naruto got up to his feet. "So, who's the lucky guy?" he asked dryly.

"None of your business." The older man replied with his croaky voice, sitting back on his chair and looking at the hyperactive boy wandering around the room. "You didn't want him, so stay put."

Naruto frowned. "Are you insane? Who would, this man is _two thousand percent creepy!_"

Sighing, the white haired man shook his head. "Well, you better go to your room now; your clients should start arriving soon."

Naruto grinned as he turned fully to look at his manager. "Yup, and I don't really have to be _told_ by you, I already know the drill." As he paced towards the door, Jiraya's eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" he opened the door and glanced back over his shoulder, already knowing what the man was going to say.

"Be careful." The boy nodded with a cheerful smile.

"I know enough as for not to have unsafe sex, you pervert."

As he was finally left alone in his air-conditioned office, Jiraya heaved again and leaned back in his chair. _This boy will get himself into troubles one day. Just for being so carefree and clueless all the time_.

* * *

Neji got quickly dressed in front of the mirror, buttoning his silk, white shirt and fixing his lapel while watching the reflection of the smug blond lying on the bed behind him, eyeing the pale irised man with an amused expression. 

"Leaving so fast, Hyuuga?" the whiskered boy asked, offering the long haired Hyuuga his most playful smile.

The one that got Neji so _captivated_.

"I have things to do, Naruto." He answered coolly as he was fitting his cuffs, knowing the blond well enough to recognize his teasing tone. "Unlike you."

"Hey, don't insult." Naruto pouted and stretched his limbs back; he was lying sprawled over the bed with his arms now under his head, now alone, as his mate was already preparing to take off. "I have lots of things to do, for your information." He then gave Neji a cute, small smile. "I am working."

"I don't think you can call this work." The Hyuuga replied, motioning to the bed the blond was resting on and then returned to fixing his tie. _Such a troublesome thing_.

Naruto smirked at that. "Well, I still get paid."

"You're filthy rich, kid."

"My money is getting wrinkled and old at the bank." He retorted, already disinterested with the subject. "And so does this conversation."

"I see."

"Besides," The blond offered his beneficiary friend a suggestive smile. "You keep on coming."

Neji stiffened at that and then pulled a pack of bills, wrapped with a tight string out of the pocket of his jacket. "And you keep on getting paid. Or are you complaining?"

"God forbids!" Naruto grinned and caught the money thrown at him, apparently smug with the growing size of it, with each and every time the Hyuuga came back. "The only things that bother me are _condoms_." He wrinkled his nose as he glanced at the used rubber with evident loathe. "I hate using that shit." Neji grumbled in response, a thing that made the blond understand the disturbing conversation was over. "See you tomorrow?" he asked with a grin.

All Neji did was put on his jacket and nod curtly, leaving the room silently and wonder why he kept coming, even though he _knew_ it was completely and utterly _wrong_.

…

Naruto just smirked at the cash in his hand after the man's departure and heaved satisfied, sitting slowly up so he won't hurt his sore butt. Yeah, the Hyuuga was a great friend; he was also a great businessman _and_ a great lover, and Naruto had the suspicion Neji knew just how much he liked rolling over the sheets with him.

He usually didn't allow guys he received to be on top of him, but with the Hyuuga it was just, _different_. He actually liked his touch more than he liked the others', a thing which made him quite glad the Hyuuga was his daily client. _Talking about friends with benefits, huh?_

At the next minute Naruto got up and stretched, groaning as the sprained a muscle with a 'knack' sound. "Might as well go to shower and prepare myself for the next client." He hummed cheerfully, stepping towards the bathroom door and didn't even bother to lock it behind him; anyone whom entered his room was always someone that already saw him naked, so there was nothing to hide or be embarrassed for, yeah?

All he had to do was clean himself up and make sure he looks presentable enough for his next, most likely beautiful client. Well, at least not have cum on his stomach or anything, cause that is just disgusting. He should also throw away the used condom.

Should he clean his bed, too?

But he didn't have much time to do any of those as he heard the door of his room open. Did his client arrive? Already? Who did Jiraya sign in for today, damnit? He said nothing of it to Naruto. _Just don't let it be that redhead freak..!_

He wrapped his bathrobe around himself and a hung a small towel over his shoulders as he stepped out of the bathroom, not bothering to dry his hair from the water drops or remove his bangs from his forehead and eyes.

He froze, as he stood there at the doorframe, and his baby blues stared into the darkest, most pitch-black onyx eyes he had _ever_ seen in his life.

Naruto's eyes narrowed visibly, as the male just examined his figure without saying a thing, or even worse; without having any expression on his face besides blankness. _What the..? Did he sneak in when nobody noticed?_

"Who the hell are you?"

The slight cocking of the dark, elegant eyebrow made him clutch his fist and glare lividly. _Just wait until I catch you, perverted fucker!_

Jiraya better not be the one to let him in, because if he did, he will have to make up a really good excuse to explain this.

* * *

Well this is it for this fic... next chapter won't take long, I assume, since I won't have much to do soon. So, I hoped you liked it, and next time it'd probably be longer. I hope. (Such a contrast to the other fic i'm working on right now, huh? oO;)

Have a nice holiday, all.


End file.
